1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leak-tight container appropriate for use in containing a liquid cosmetic material such as varnish, and more particularly to a side-push type of container which permits a predetermined amount of liquid to be fed to its applicator simply by using the forefinger of the hand in which the container is held without using a selected finger of the other hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model 55-40085(B) shows one example of such a cosmetic applicator. Referring to FIG. 13, it comprises a varnish container body 10 having a hollow varnish-remover 11 fixed to the open end 10a of the container body 10, an application rod 12 to be inserted in the container body 10 through its throttled inlet 11c, and an elongated cap 13 having the application rod 12 fixed thereto. The hollow varnish-remover 11 has upper and lower collars 11a and 11b fixed therearound. The application rod 12 has an annular ridge-like projection 13a formed in the vicinity of the shank base and a circumferential concave portion 13b formed just below the annular ridge-like projection 13a. When the application rod 12 is inserted in the hollow varnish-remover 11 through the throttled inlet 11c, the cosmetic liquid material along the shank length of the applicator 12 inside of the hollow container 10 is removed so that an increased amount of cosmetic liquid material is removed and retained in the annular space between the shank surface of the applicator 12 and the inner wall of the hollow remover 11. Finally the amount of cosmetic liquid material thus removed from the shank surface of the applicator 12 is driven into the hollow container 10 by the annular ridge-like projection 13a, which works like a piston.
In the conventional cosmetic applicator the remaining amount of cosmetic liquid material on the application rod 12 can be advantageously removed to return to the container 10, thereby keeping the open end 10a of the container body 10 and the shank surface of the application rod 12 clean. The opening space of the remover 11, however, is so small that the application rod 12 cannot be put in the container body 10 with ease. However, the container body 10 is inconveniently held in one hand, and the application rod 12 is held in the other hand while applying varnish to nails. This makes it difficult for nails to be coated evenly with varnish.